User blog:Livelylavender/New Ocs
Alright! I've created a few new OCs, a family, I guess you could say. It's like nothing I've done before, really- create an OC family. But I thought it might be fun! I decided to write them all down here simply because other people might want to read about them, and also because its easier than just writing them all on paper. My hand gets tired... ;3; Francis Caden This is the eldest of the two sons of the Caden family! He's 17 years old, extremely snobby, and loves to have a dapper kind of style. Sounds like your typical brat, right? That's because he is! Because Francis is used to getting fancy things and living on high standards, he overreacts to small flaws he sees sometimes in everyday life. As you might have already assumed, he doesn't have many friends. He's the first OC I thought of, leading onto the creations of everyone else! C: Appearance As stated before, Francis loves to have more of a pristine looking profile. Suits and ties are his forte, and he absolutely hates if ANYTHING ruins them. Like his mother, Francis adopted strawberry blonde hair genetically and also has a pair of magnificent hazel (green/blue) eyes! Extra Facts Sexuality: Bisexual (although, he'll probably never admit it if you question him about it.) Gender: Physically, Francis is a male. Mentally, he thinks of himself as a demiboy. Height: 5 feet, 10 inches Weight: 164 lbs. Mental Health: If not obvious, Francis has extreme OCD. He also has a minor case of Tourette's (tics) in his hands. Age: 17 Jacob "Jac" Caden This is the younger brother to Francis! Unlike his brother, Jac prefers what he calls the cooler, "hip" kind of things- such as skating and smoking. Of course, his parents don't necessarily approve, considering a smoking, cursing teen isn't good for their image. Jac is more of the rebel in the family- unafraid to try new things, and is extremely carefree. Instead of asking for fancy and newest model contraptions like his older brother, Jac prefers earning things himself; wishing for people to see him as something else than just a spoiled rich kid. Appearance Jac loves caps. Give him any sort of cap- baseball, snapback- he'll wear it. Not to mention that T-shirts and cargo shorts are his go-to outfit. Jac was also born with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes like his brother, but prefers to dye his hair jet black most of the time. Extra Facts Sexuality: Jac states he doesn't usually go by labels (mostly because he doesn't understand most of them and/or feels like the restrain him to one certain person), but basically he's just Pansexual. Gender: He's male all around C: Height: 5 foot, 5 inches Weight: 112 lbs. (Tiny thing. He needs to eat more.) Mental Health: Even if he'll never admit to it, Jac has an eating disorder, anorexia. Although most of his eating habits are because he's too busy most of the time to consume food, if someone offers him something to eat when he isn't busy he usually wont take it. This causes concern to both his parents and friends, but most of the time they'll usually overlook it. Jac also sometimes has random outbursts, or anger management problems if something or someone gets on his nerves. Lets say, for example, you were poking him with a pencil in class- he'd probably tell you to stop, calmly, maybe just a bit aggravated. Lets say you keep doing it, staying persistent. If he tells you to stop more than 2 times, its strike 3 buddy!! :O Age: 15 Natalie Caden This is Francis and Jacob's mother, and wife to Robert. Natalie Caden, or previously Natalie Baker, grew more and more wealthy after opening what used to be a small resort located in the south of Florida, which grew in popularity over the years. This growing publicity in her business soon lead to her meeting a new, friendly tourist staying at the resort- Robert Caden. From then on she payed another family member to look after the resort while she moved up north to stay with her newlywed, and from then on its history! Appearance Natalie, being used to living in warmer climates, loves to wear looser clothing most of the time in the summer. Long floral skirts, sunglasses, and straw hats are her favorite summer wear. During the winter and colder seasons, she enjoys loose jackets and big sweaters. Not to mention beanie hats! Overall, Natalie is a very good looking woman. She usually wears a bit of makeup- But not enough to make her look fake. Plum lipstick is her favorite. For her long golden locks (which her two sons have inherited :D), she usually keeps it up in a bun, braided to the side, or just lets it all flow! She also has large brown eyes C: Extra Facts Sexuality: Demisexual. Natalie is more of a quiet girl, she usually doesn't like extreme sexual relationships. Talk to her about resorts and spa treatments instead ;D Gender: Female all around! Height: 5 foot, 8 inches Weight: 139 lbs. Mental Health: Natalie is good most of the time, but the stress of taking care of a family can some times go to her head. Here and there, she suffers minor depression. Age: 38 Robert Caden The father in the family, and husband to Natalie! Growing up in a small place close to the coast up north, Robert was taught that in order to make a living the world, you had to work hard. This helped him end up an amazing welder- working at a local car manufacturing company. Being so good at his job, Robert became the head of the welding facility once the other owner retired, automatically helping him earn a lot of money in the long run. Later on down the road on a yearly vacation, Robert met Natalie- And I think you know the rest from there. Appearance Like Francis, Robert believes in looking the best- anytime, anywhere! Bow ties, dress shoes, any of the formal wear is his favorite stuff. Although, there is a few exceptions, like vests! And don't forget is welding outfit (it wouldn't be very convenient to make something while wearing a suit and tie)! Robert sports a nice mop of brown hair (with the occasional gray streak here and there) and hazel eyes (it's where the boys get it from C:) Extra Facts Sexuality: Heterosexual Gender: Had an odd time deciding this, I'm not necessarily sure myself. Lets just say he's an average guy for now. Height: 6 feet, 1 inch Weight: 180 Mental Health: Robert is pretty well off, except for a mild case of ADHD. While working, he can sometimes easily get distracted- especially if the thing he's distracted by is music! ((DONE! FINALLY XD)) Category:Blog posts